


Чужие секреты

by WTF_Snager_2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snager_2019/pseuds/WTF_Snager_2019
Summary: У всех есть свои секреты, но приходит время, когда они раскрываются.





	1. Chapter 1

Эта настырная птица долбилась в оконное стекло уже минут пять. Я призвал всю силу воли, чтобы не поворачиваться к окну, делая вид, что не слышу попыток совы проникнуть в дом. За сохранность стекол можно было не беспокоиться, они надежно зачарованы от ударов — суровая необходимость для волшебника, живущего в отвратительном грязном маггловском районе. Таким образом, на прочность испытывалось только мое терпение, впрочем, не в первый и даже не в сто первый раз. Я прошел в кухню, не обращая больше внимания на упрямую птицу, и поставил на плиту металлический чайник. Не то чтобы мне очень хотелось чая, просто надо было как-то отвлечься от этих звуков. Ожидая, пока вода в чайнике закипит, вымыл посуду, оставшуюся в раковине со вчерашнего вечера, вытер насухо видавшим виды полотенцем и убрал в шкаф. Судя по шуму, сова не желала сдаваться. Интересно, кому это я так сильно понадобился?   
За те восемь месяцев, что я провел в Тупике Прядильщиков, вернувшись из Мунго, меня всего трижды беспокоили корреспонденты. Одно письмо было из «Пророка», какой-то идиот вежливо просил разрешения взять у меня интервью — я отправил короткий и емкий ответ, недвусмысленно сообщавший, куда следует пойти автору просьбы. Второе послание прислал Поттер. Это я даже распечатывать не стал, вернул обратно и был приятно удивлен, что у мальчишки хватило мозгов истолковать мой жест правильно и оставить меня в покое. Третье пришло от Кингсли, исполняющего тогда обязанности министра, — он лично сообщил мне, что я оправдан и восстановлен во всех правах, чему я лишь вяло удивился. Отвечать я опять не стал, но, думаю, он и не ждал ответа. И вот сейчас снова кто-то жаждал со мной пообщаться, нимало не смущаясь тем, что общаться я категорически не желал.  
  
Вернувшись в гостиную, я убедился, что птица скорее падет замертво, чем развернется и улетит. Очевидно, вести, которые она принесла, были для кого-то необычайно важными, вот только меня это мало заботило. Я совершенно добровольно сделался затворником в собственном доме, практически полностью оборвав контакты с внешним миром, и пока меня это устраивало. Пусть волшебный мир как-нибудь без меня справляется.   
  
Усевшись в кресло с книгой, я попытался читать, но через несколько минут убедился, что это абсолютно невозможно, потому что чертова птица за окном меня постоянно отвлекала. Или потому что эту книгу я читал уже трижды и мог, при желании, цитировать наизусть. Да будь оно все проклято!  
  
Подскочив к окну, я дернул раму и распахнул створку. Сова чуть не свалилась мне прямо под ноги, в последний момент выровнявшись, и уселась на спинку кресла. Буркнув: «Кормить не стану, обойдешься», — я отвязал конверт от ее лапы и взглянул на имя отправителя. Мда… чего еще можно было ожидать от птицы, хозяйкой которой был гриффиндорец. Точнее, гриффиндорка, хоть и бывшая. «Здравствуй, Северус…». Ну здравствуй, Минерва.   
  


***

«Здравствуй, Северус.   
Зная от мистера Поттера, что ты не отвечаешь на письма, я все же отправляю тебе послание, потому что мне необходимо встретиться с тобой. Сова не улетит, пока ты не напишешь ответ, так что если не хочешь, чтобы она осталась у тебя навсегда, пожалуйста, дай мне знать, где и когда мы можем увидеться. И, пожалуйста, не игнорируй мою просьбу. Это очень важно и очень срочно.   
Минерва МакГоннагал».   
  
Важно и срочно… Кто бы сомневался! И, кажется, я догадываюсь, о чем пойдет речь. Ты будешь огорчена, Минерва, но мое решение не изменилось. Взяв перо, я начеркал ответ и отправил сову восвояси. Блаженная тишина была восстановлена, вот только она больше не радовала. Ну что же, Северус, у тебя есть двое суток, чтобы придумать, как убедительно обосновать Минерве свой отказ (если я, конечно, прав в своих предположениях) и при этом не раскрыть правды. Начинай!   
  


***

Пока я валялся на койке в Мунго, сначала под охраной авроров, а потом — к своему удивлению — без нее, Минерва несколько раз навещала меня. Ее визиты не были долгими, она лишь забегала узнать, как у меня дела, да кратко пересказать мне события, происходившие за стенами госпиталя. От нее я узнал те подробности битвы, которые пропустил, издыхая в Визжащей хижине, она же информировала меня о ходе судебных процессов над выжившими Упивающимися смертью и над моим в том числе. Из-за своего состояния, три месяца колебавшегося от «очень хреново» до просто «хреново», я не присутствовал ни на одном заседании. Впрочем, мое присутствие мало бы помогло, давать показания я все равно не мог, только сипел. Зато, по словам Минервы, у меня вдруг обнаружилась масса защитников. Ну ладно, Поттер. Скрепя сердце это я еще мог допустить, он вообще малахольный, но чтобы показания в мою защиту давал Лонгботтом? Я тогда закашлялся так, что меня едва откачали. Порадовался, что хотя бы не видел этого. Спасибо, Нагайна, что уберегла меня от такого позора.   
  
Почти перед самой выпиской, когда я уже почти поверил, что не перееду из палаты прямо в камеру, Минерва заглянула снова. И вид у нее был при этом до того виноватый, что я почти запаниковал — не рано ли обрадовался свободе.   
— Северус, — сказала она, глядя куда-то в сторону и нервно теребя мантию, — тут такое дело… Мы сейчас восстанавливаем Хогвартс… разрушений очень много, вряд ли мы начнем учебный год вовремя, но… даже если нет… Совет попечителей настаивает на том, чтобы назначить меня директором Хогвартса. Они утверждают, что твое назначение нельзя считать законным, и поэтому… Я с ними не согласна, по-моему, ты имеешь полное право занимать эту должность после всего, что ты для нас сделал…   
  
Я прервал ее, подняв руку. Голос ко мне еще не вернулся, приходилось шептать:  
— Посмотри на меня, Минерва. Какой я, к черту, директор? Соглашайся и не думай обо мне.   
— Но все-таки… — она вздохнула, — я понимаю, сейчас ты еще нездоров, но, может быть, через пару месяцев…  
Я помотал головой.   
— Нет, Минерва. Я не хочу снова связываться со всем этим. Я устал. Извини, но теперь Хогвартс — это твоя забота.   
Видимо, я выглядел настолько паршиво, что она поспешно согласилась:  
— Конечно-конечно, Северус. Я не могу настаивать, но ты же понимаешь, я должна была узнать твое мнение…   
Я молча кивнул.   
— Тогда отдыхай. Я пойду, там и правда работы невпроворот. Но если ты все-таки передумаешь…  
— Нет.   
  
Я сказал ей чистую правду: ни за какие коврижки я не согласился бы снова принять пост директора. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. Поэтому мне оставалось лишь надеяться, что разговор на нашей встрече пойдет о другом. Впрочем, о чем бы ни был этот разговор, я вряд ли смогу чем-то помочь Минерве. Или кому-то другому. Просто потому, что у меня не было на это сил. В буквальном смысле.  
  
Первое время после выписки из Мунго я был невыносимо, отвратительно слаб. Любое магическое действие отнимало у меня такую прорву сил, что временами я валился в обморок. Домой из госпиталя пришлось добираться по-маггловски, потому что ни на какую аппарацию я был не способен, а давать постороннему координаты своего дома для портключа не стал бы даже под страхом смерти. Нет уж, мой дом — моя крепость. Даже такой убогий. К счастью, дома имелся кой-какой запас ингредиентов, чтобы можно было сварить себе партию укрепляющих зелий на первое время. Вот только это время чересчур затянулось. Шли месяцы, а я все еще не мог сотворить что-то сложнее алохоморы, чтобы после этого не дрожали руки. Иногда, очень редко, я ощущал прилив сил, и моя палочка повиновалась мне почти как прежде, но периоды эти были очень недолгими, и за ними всегда следовали недели полного истощения. Никакие зелья, доступные мне, не помогали. Перерыв всю имеющуюся дома литературу, я пришел к выводу, что такое нестабильное проявление магии стало последствием сочетания яда и темной магии хоркрукса, коим была Нагайна. И никто не мог бы предсказать, как надолго это затянется. С моим везением — вполне возможно, что навсегда. Стоит ли говорить, что это не добавило мне любви к окружающему миру и желания вернуться в магическое общество?   
  
Разумеется, ни одна живая или мертвая душа не должна была узнать, что Северус Снейп стал слабее любого первокурсника. Если бы кому-то стало об этом известно, я не протянул бы и недели. А пока моя репутация еще работала на меня: пусть я и был оправдан судом, вряд ли магическое сообщество свято поверило, что на самом деле я белый и пушистый. По старой памяти меня еще боялись, я видел это на лицах тех авроров, что дежурили у моей палаты, особенно, если эти авроры были раньше моими учениками. Кажется, никого не удивило, что я предпочел отгородиться от магического мира и оборвать все старые связи. Вероятно, именно этого от меня и ждали.   
  
Итак, я стал затворником, лелея себя мыслью, что вряд ли поступил бы иначе, даже если бы моя магия не выделывала финты и полностью мне повиновалась. Я так долго жаждал покоя и наконец-то его обрел… цена, правда, оказалась высока, но когда это мне что-то легко давалось? Разве что влипать в неприятности. У меня был мой дом, мои книги, я был на свободе и в здравом уме и по размышлении решил, что это уже немало. Впрочем, ошибся бы тот, кто предположил бы, что я смирился со своим состоянием. Ничуть! Я был твердо намерен разобраться в природе той аномалии, которая случилась с моей магией, и устранить ее. Сложность заключалась лишь в том, что мои возможности стали резко ограничены. Ограничены… Себе бы не врал, Северус! Я стал фактически беспомощен: переворошив дважды свою библиотеку, я убедился, что книги, имеющиеся в ней, мне бесполезны; библиотека Хогвартса — если, конечно, от нее что-то уцелело — была мне недоступна, как и любая другая библиотека волшебного мира. Обращаться к владельцам частных магических библиотек я не рискнул, чтобы ненароком не выдать своей слабости. Что оставалось делать? Только снова варить свои зелья. Пришлось ради этого тащиться в Лондон маггловским поездом, проклиная все на свете, но мне необходимо было встретиться с несколькими надежными поставщиками ингредиентов, чтобы договориться о доставке и сбыте приготовленных зелий. Не ахти какие деньги, конечно, но жить-то на что-то надо.   
  
Это было бы даже смешно, если бы у меня оставались силы над собой смеяться: я ненавидел этот дом — он стал моим убежищем, я ненавидел отца-маггла — теперь я немногим от него отличался. Всегда гордившийся своими магическими способностями — благо, ими я не был обделен — теперь я не мог справиться с чем-то сложнее репаро. Никаких глупых размахиваний волшебной палочкой, кажется, ты так говорил, а, Северус?


	2. Chapter 2

Минерву я ждал в маленьком скверике, недалеко от центральной улицы Коукворта. Решил, что разговаривать с ней надо на своей территории, но при этом не дай Мерлин ей увидеть, в какой дыре я живу. К тому же день выдался не по-августовски теплый, а я, вопреки расхожим мнениям, все-таки выбирался иногда на свет божий из своих подземелий.   
На скамейку рядом со мной прыгнула кошка. Обычная серая полосатая кошка, ничем не примечательная, с темными отметинами над глазами. Я оглянулся по сторонам — в скверике не было людей, кроме двух подростков, слишком занятых друг другом, чтобы обращать внимание на кого-то еще. Когда я повернулся к кошке, то встретился взглядом с знакомыми зеленовато-серыми глазами Минервы МакГоннагал.   
  
— Право, Минерва, я же не первокурсник на уроке трансфигурации, к чему эта показуха? — жаль, что мой прежний тембр голоса уже никогда, по-видимому, ко мне не вернется, а без него сарказм и вполовину не так эффектен.   
— Я рада тебя видеть, Северус, — она пропустила мою шпильку, только улыбнулась. — Не кривись, правда рада. И рада, что ты согласился со мной встретиться.   
— Без особой охоты. Если не возражаешь, давай обойдемся без лирики, просто скажи, что тебе нужно.   
Улыбка погасла.   
— Мне, а вернее, нам нужен ты.   
— Минерва…   
Она не дала мне договорить.  
— Северус, я помню, что ты сказал мне в прошлом году, но обстоятельства таковы, что ты действительно нужен. Помнишь, я говорила тогда, что с восстановлением Хогвартса возникли трудности? Мы еле успели залатать основные дыры к октябрю, пришлось принимать учеников в полуразрушенном замке… Я думала, что постепенно мы со всем справимся, но… Я не знаю, что происходит, Северус. Хогвартс как будто… как будто не желает возвращаться к жизни. Все наши усилия — мои, Флитвика, даже невыразимцев! — практически бесполезны. Мы так и не восстановили ни одну башню, пришлось обходиться двумя первыми этажами… То есть, стены, конечно, стоят, но это всего лишь стены. Магия замка… нарушена. Не работают лестницы, каминная сеть, исчезла половина привидений… хорошо, что у нас есть эльфы, если бы не они, я не знаю, как мы пережили бы этот год.   
  
Заметив на ее глазах слезы, я удержался от новой шпильки:  
— И все же, при чем тут я? Я знаю о магии, поддерживавшей замок, не больше твоего, не вижу, чем мог бы быть полезен.   
— Это всего лишь мое предположение, но… Северус, что если фактически ты все еще директор? Я никогда не спрашивала ни тебя, ни Альбуса, как происходит… утверждение на пост. Я не имею в виду формальный приказ министерства, а… магическое соглашение.   
— Разве ты не проходила эту процедуру? Стандартная клятва защищать и беречь плюс капелька крови?   
— Да, но… я думала, есть еще что-то… какой-то отклик от замка…   
Я пожал плечами — если и есть, то я его пропустил.   
— Я советовалась с Филиусом, и он считает, что такое возможно. То, что директорство осталось за тобой. Ведь новый директор получает полномочия только после смерти прежнего, а ты выжил, и значит…   
— Не уверен, что это что-нибудь значит, Минерва. Я нарушил клятву, покинув замок в минуту опасности, если уж на то пошло. Бросил тех, кто нуждался в защите. Полагаю, магия такого не прощает.  
— Не думаю, Северус. Ты действительно покинул замок, но тем самым ты развязал нам руки, дал возможность сопротивляться. Скажи, если бы ты оставался в Хогвартсе, и Тот-Кого… Волдеморт, — она выговорила это имя с видимым усилием, — приказал тебе снять защитный купол и сдать замок, ты мог бы не подчиниться его приказу?   
— Мог бы, — ответил я, помолчав немного. — Разумеется, это сразу дало бы ему понять, на чьей я стороне.   
— И тогда ты не смог бы выполнить свою миссию до конца.   
— Кто знает, Минерва… Гадать бессмысленно, и если ты думаешь, что магия замка настолько тонка, чтобы различать тайные и явные побуждения…  
— А если так? Ведь мы не раз убеждались, что Хогвартс обладает… если не разумом, то некоторой волей.   
— Ну да, ну да. И эта воля решила, что школе нужен такой директор как я, весь из себя героический.   
— Я не знаю, Северус. Повторю, это лишь предположение, но видит Господь, я бы очень хотела, чтобы оно оказалось правдой.   
— Не жалко должности?   
— Да гоблин с ней, с этой должностью! Если удастся полностью восстановить замок… никто тогда и пикнуть не посмеет против твоей кандидатуры!  
  
Она смотрела на меня с надеждой. С надеждой, дьявол ее побери! Что я мог сказать ей? Что от пикси будет больше толку, чем от Северуса Снейпа? Какое, мать его, восстановление, когда я даже от акцио дышу через раз?   
Минерва ждала. Я лихорадочно соображал, как мне поступить: рассказать ей правду и взять нерушимый обет о молчании? Или отказать без объяснений и снова выставить себя мерзавцем? Не впервой, но ведь она не отступится. Гриффиндорцы просто не умеют сворачивать с намеченного пути. Не лучше ли открыться, чтобы она поняла, что я ей не помощник? Тогда она возьмется спасать не только Хогвартс, но и меня вместе с ним — у гриффиндорцев это в крови. Убереги Мерлин!   
  
Я вздохнул.   
— Я не верю, что из твоей затеи выйдет толк, Минерва, так что на твоем месте не стал бы ждать чуда.   
Она просияла:  
— Спасибо, Северус! Ты…  
— Погоди, — прервал я. — Я вернусь в Хогвартс, но только на время. И уж точно не директором. И не учителем. Хватит, свое разумное, доброе, вечное я уже отсеял. Буду варить зелья для Помфри, уверен, Слагхорн — или кто у вас там сейчас преподает — с радостью спихнет на меня эту обязанность. И, Минерва, если станет ясно, что ты ошиблась, и мое присутствие ничего не меняет, я покину замок.   
— Хорошо, — сказала она поспешно, видимо, готовая сейчас согласиться со всеми моими требованиями, лишь бы я не передумал. — Обещаю, Северус, что не стану удерживать тебя, если Хогвартс… не откликнется. Правда, я не представляю, что буду делать тогда. 


	3. Chapter 3

Я договорился с Минервой, что прибуду в Хогвартс за неделю до начала занятий, и все оставшееся время употребил на подготовку. Раз уж я снова должен был появиться на людях, то необходимо было предпринять все доступные мне сейчас меры, чтобы сохранить свою тайну. В Хогвартсе стены в буквальном смысле имеют глаза и уши, так что я планировал как можно реже покидать свою лабораторию и встречаться с другими обитателями замка. Достаточно того, что общения с Минервой, Помфри и Слагхорном мне, как ни верти, не избежать, а этого уже слишком много.   
Наварил и выхлебал столько укрепляющих зелий, что их в моем бренном теле стало больше, чем крови. Зато почти без дрожи в руках смог пользоваться бытовыми заклинаниями: уменьшить вещи, наложить на склянки чары неразбиваемости, даже защитные чары на доме кое-как обновил. После этого понял, что переоценил себя, и больше не усердствовал: незатейливо, по-маггловски, сел в автобус до Лондона, на метро добрался до Чаринг-Кросс Роуд и вошел в «Дырявый котел». Народу в пабе было немного, но мое появление все равно стало маленькой сенсацией. Один только бармен, как обычно, невозмутимый, кивнул мне так, словно я посещал его паб ежедневно последние лет двадцать. Я кивнул в ответ и прямиком направился к задней двери, мысленно споря сам с собой на пять сиклей, что завтра мое имя будет на первой полосе «Пророка». За все приходится платить, Северус, ты это знаешь, как никто другой. 

Оказавшись на Диагон-аллее, я заглянул в несколько лавочек, а потом вернулся в паб, чтобы воспользоваться каминной сетью и добраться до Хогсмита. Аппарировать туда я не рискнул бы, даже утонув в укрепляющих. Мое появление в «Трех метлах» было большим сюрпризом для Розмерты, но она благоразумно не стала задавать мне ненужных вопросов. Великая вещь — репутация!

Когда впереди показались вновь отстроенные башни Хогвартса, я невольно остановился. Глядя на каменную громаду замка, я испытывал некий душевный трепет: дома, в Тупике Прядильщиков, постоянно занятый какими-то повседневными делами, я старался не вспоминать о событиях прошлого мая, а сейчас эти воспоминания вдруг овладели мной. Отгоняя их в самые дальние уголки памяти, я смотрел на Хогвартс и остро ощущал какую-то неправильность. Что-то было не так в привычной, множество раз виденной картине, как будто передо мной был не настоящий Хогвартс, а всего лишь декорация, грубый муляж, подделка. Пересекая границу защитного поля, я почувствовал лишь слабый отголосок прежней силы и понял, что у Минервы были все основания для беспокойства. С Хогвартсом и впрямь творилось нечто, чему никто пока не мог найти объяснения.

Первым в замке мне встретился Хагрид, тащивший куда-то огромное бревно. Он поздоровался, но, судя по его виду, он вряд ли был рад снова меня лицезреть. Мда… сколько их еще будет, таких, ненавидящих или презирающих… ничего не изменилось, правда, Северус? Ты чудом избежал Азкабана, но ты же не надеялся, что тебе и впрямь простились все грехи? Впрочем, без пристального внимания к своей персоне я как-нибудь проживу. Пожалуй, мое решение окопаться в лаборатории было единственно верным. 

Холл такой же огромный и, по случаю летних каникул, пустой, каким я его помнил. Вот только не было в нем больше ни рыцарских доспехов, ни факультетских часов, вдребезги разбитых во время битвы. Очевидно, их так и не восстановили. Оглядываясь по сторонам, одновременно узнавая и не узнавая замок, в котором провел чуть ли не тридцать лет жизни, я добрался до кабинета директора… нет, до старого класса трансфигурации, служившего сейчас Минерве личным кабинетом. 

Увидев меня, она отложила в сторону какие-то бумаги и поздоровалась. Я уверен, что заметил промелькнувшее в ее взгляде облегчение: видимо, она до последнего опасалась, что я передумаю. Я уселся в кресло для посетителей и принял чашку обжигающе горячего чая, приготовленного, вероятно, специально к моему приходу.   
— Рада снова видеть тебя в Хогвартсе, Северус, — Минерва тоже взяла чашку, сделала глоток и, посмотрев на меня без улыбки, спросила: — Ты почувствовал это?   
Я вопросительно приподнял бровь, делая вид, то не совсем понял вопрос.   
— Ты чувствуешь, насколько слабой стала магия замка?   
— Возможно. Защитное поле, действительно, ослабло.   
Минерва вздохнула и нервно потеребила ворот мантии.   
— Это все, что я смогла сделать, Северус. Замок не откликается на мои попытки восстановить защитный купол. Я хотела просить тебя попробовать…

Я мысленно помянул Мерлина и его подштанники — ты умеешь подкладывать свинью, Минерва! Только этого мне не хватало — восстанавливать защиту замка, это с моей-то магией, дырявой, что сито! Но и сознаваться в своей полной беспомощности я категорически не желал, поэтому только и оставалось, что сохранять хорошую мину при плохой игре. В конце концов, не это ли искусство я совершенствовал двадцать лет?   
Кивнув Минерве в знак согласия, я сделал вид, что задумался.   
— Я бы осмотрел весь замок сначала, чтобы лучше понимать, что происходит, — после нескольких минут молчания произнес я. Между прочим, сказал чистую правду: мне и впрямь нужно было прощупать почву, чтобы понять, насколько сильно я в этот раз вляпался. 

От Минервы я вышел спустя четверть часа и отправился вниз, в подземелья, обустраиваться в своих прежних апартаментах. Снятие охранных чар с двери в кабинет и личные комнаты довело меня почти до обморока, но, к счастью, этому не было свидетелей. Сил хватило только чтобы захлопнуть дверь и сползти по стене, не сделав и пары шагов. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, дыхание было прерывистым и сиплым, руки тряслись, в глазах темнело. Кое-как я вытащил из кармана пузырек с укрепляющим, выдрал пробку зубами — пальцы слушались плохо — и опрокинул зелье в себя. Почувствовав, что оно начало действовать, на четвереньках дополз до дивана, улегся, не раздеваясь, и заснул. 

Спал я, по ощущениям, не так уж и долго — не больше часа, видел какие-то мутные сны, но, проснувшись, почувствовал себя значительно лучше, настолько, что рискнул даже разобрать багаж. Подумал, что надо бы заглянуть в лабораторию, но, вспомнив, что там тоже есть охранные чары, чертыхнулся сквозь зубы. Влил в себя еще одну порцию укрепляющего и пошел-таки в лабораторию — все равно мне надо туда попасть. Приготовился к очередному приступу слабости, но, подойдя к своей бывшей святая святых, увидел, что дверь открыта, а внутри кто-то копошится. Палочка привычно скользнула в руку, хоть и пользы мне сейчас от нее немного. Надеюсь, это всего лишь Слагхорн — кому еще из учителей могла понадобиться алхимическая лаборатория? Осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, подкрался к дверному проему и заглянул. Нет, это точно не Слагхорн, если только он не приобрел привычку носить женские платья. 

— Кто вы и что здесь делаете? — я постарался придать своему голосу максимум грозности. Да-а, до прежних громовых раскатов ему было ой как далеко… Но сейчас хватило и этого: женщина, возившаяся в лаборатории, громко взвизгнула и молниеносно развернулась на пятках, выхватывая палочку и целя в меня. Моя палочка была направлена ей точно в лоб.   
Несколько секунд неизвестная глядела на меня, вытаращив глаза, а потом вдруг выдохнула и опустила палочку.   
— Ну вы и напугали меня, сэр. Я не слышала, как вы подошли. Директор МакГоннагал предупредила меня, что вы сегодня прибудете, и я хотела немного прибраться здесь до вашего прихода.   
— Кто вы? — повторил я, по-прежнему держа ее на прицеле, но женщину это, похоже, не пугало. Она была мне не знакома — не очень молодая, явно старше меня, полноватая, с невыразительным лицом и скрученными в култышку волосами. — Что вам нужно в моей лаборатории?   
— Я Диана. Диана Филдинг, — охотно представилась женщина, игнорируя мою палочку. Она наклонилась, чтобы поднять с пола чашку Петри, которую выронила при моем появлении. — Я новый преподаватель Зельеварения. А вы Северус Снейп, я знаю, меня директор предупредила…  
— Зельеварения? — я решил, что ослышался. Минерва ничего мне не говорила. — Я полагал, что Зелья преподает профессор Слагхорн.   
— Уже нет, — покачала головой новоиспеченная учительница. — Директор, когда принимала меня на работу, сказала, что он отказался от должности по состоянию здоровья. Он, кажется, уже пожилой человек. 

В общем, она была права, Горацию Слагхорну было уже лет за сто, ведь он еще у Темного Лорда зелья преподавал, но все же… Минерва могла и предупредить! Невольно я почувствовал ревность: мало того что какая-то тетка будет преподавать мой предмет, так еще и лабораторию с ней делить! Вот к этому я был точно не готов: мне не нужны были свидетели моей слабости и магического истощения, а приступы непременно будут — что бы я там ни вещал первогодкам на первом уроке зелий, а магию в их приготовлении использовать приходится не так уж редко. Нет уж, мне нужна была лаборатория в полное мое распоряжение, никаких посторонних. В конце концов, что этой дамочке тут делать, если все зелья для школьных нужд буду варить я? Хватит ей и класса с кладовой, пусть там хозяйничает. Надо серьезно поговорить об этом с Минервой, сегодня же. 

— Директор сказала, что вы тоже раньше преподавали здесь Зелья, — уставилась на меня эта… как ее там? Фелтинг? Филдинг! — А потом сменили должность.   
Твою ж Моргану, Минерва! Что ты еще успела рассказать этой курице? Я моментально вскипел.   
— Мисс.. миссис Филдинг… — зашипел я сквозь зубы.   
— Профессор Филдинг, — укоризненно поправила она.   
— Профессор… хорошо. Так вот, профессор Филдинг, я, если вы еще не знаете, не очень общительный человек. И я терпеть не могу, когда мне мешают работать. Вы понимаете меня?   
— Профессор…   
— Я не профессор.   
— Извините. Я поняла вас, но, боюсь, лабораторию нам все-таки делить придётся. Ухожу, ухожу, — пробормотала она, видя, что я недовольно нахмурился, — вон там списки ингредиентов лежат, я их уже сверила с наличием в кладовке, почти все имеется, дозаказать надо совсем немного… Это вы сами сделаете, или мне…   
Не удостоив ее ответом, прошел к столу, забрал список и стал демонстративно его изучать. Ну же, поймите намек и идите к черту, профессор Филдинг!   
— Ясно… ну… тогда я пойду, да? До встречи, профессор…  
Я не профессор! Не профессор я. И вряд ли когда-нибудь буду им снова. И меня это нисколько не огорчает. Я сосредоточился на списках.


	4. Chapter 4

Оставшиеся дни до приезда учеников прошли спокойно. Я почти все время проводил в лаборатории или в собственных комнатах, даже на трапезы в Большой зал не выбирался. Несколько раз ко мне заглядывала Минерва, справляясь, все ли у меня в порядке, и, получив порцию сарказма в ответ, только усмехалась — значит, в порядке. Пару раз заходила Помфри, хотя обычно я сам относил ей готовые снадобья. Новый профессор Зельеварения тоже удостоила меня визитом, мы даже слегка поскандалили после того, как я перетащил часть ингредиентов из общей кладовки в лабораторию. Мера была вынужденной — кладовка тоже запиралась чарами, что для меня было серьезным препятствием, поэтому после недолгих размышлений я велел эльфам найти и установить в лаборатории вместительный шкаф, чтобы можно было держать запасы ингредиентов под рукой. Очевидно, мадам профессор сочла мои действия оскорбительными и обиделась. Меня ничуть не волновали ее эмоции, зато волновала опасность невольного разоблачения. 

Первого сентября я предпочел вообще не показываться в коридорах, дабы не встречаться с малолетними оболтусами и не испортить себе настроение. С мрачным удовольствием я думал о том, что мне не нужно больше вести уроки у этих твердолобых тупиц, пытаясь вложить им в головы хоть малую толику знаний, не нужно больше проверять кучу бездарных эссе, списанных друг у друга с ошибками, не нужно патрулировать коридоры по ночам и заботиться о кубке школы, победе факультетской команды по квиддичу и прочей ерунде. С другой стороны, не будучи профессором, я не мог снимать баллы или назначать наказания за дерзкое поведение, и когда остолопы это поймут… большинство учеников хорошо помнит все, что происходило в этой школе два года назад, а также помнит, по чьей вине все это происходило… Впрочем, ставить на место сопляков я способен и без снятия баллов. 

Поздно вечером, когда все ученики уже гарантированно должны были находиться в своих постелях, я наведался в лабораторию и внезапно застал там профессора Филдинг. Она перетирала в ступке сухие плоды снежноягодника и вздрогнула, когда я вошел. На мгновение в ее глазах мелькнуло что-то вроде испуга, но голос, когда она поздоровалась, был тверд.   
— Какого Мерлина вам не спится, мадам? — недружелюбно спросил я, злясь, что не могу начать при ней работу. — У вас нет завтра уроков?   
— Есть, но не с самого утра, — спокойно ответила она, продолжая давить снежноягодник. — Я немного нервничаю, и решила, что монотонная работа поможет мне успокоиться.   
— Боитесь не справиться с учениками?  
— Скорее, боюсь им не понравиться.   
Я фыркнул, выражая пренебрежение к самой мысли о том, что кто-то заботится о такой ерунде, как понравиться ученикам. Меня уж точно это никогда не беспокоило.   
— Вы здесь не для того чтобы им нравиться, а для того чтобы научить их варить хотя бы простейшие зелья и не сжечь при этом себя и соседа по парте.   
Филдинг отложила пестик и посмотрела на меня:  
— Несомненно, в чем-то вы правы, но я бы все же предпочла найти общий язык с учениками, а не создавать себе репутацию монстра.   
Монстра! Кто же это у нас такой словоохотливый? Неужели Минерва?   
— Когда вы поймете, что ваша игра в демократию плохо влияет на учебный процесс, так и быть, можете спросить у монстра, что делать дальше. Но не уверен, что захочу вам ответить.   
— Простите? — она глядела на меня с недоумением. — О, вы приняли монстра на свой счет? Но я вовсе… то есть, мне говорили, что вы были… строгим учителем, но я не имела в виду никого конкретно, когда говорила о монстре. А если имела, то точно не вас. 

Я проигнорировал ее извинения. Принялся переставлять емкости с ингредиентами, делая вид, что подбираю компоненты для зелья, и надеясь, что мадам профессор уберется восвояси. Она и правда убралась, ссыпав толченые ягоды в банку и завинтив крышку. 

Наконец-то можно поработать спокойно! Уже привычно вытащил из общей кучи котел нужного размера, поставил его в раковину, налил воды ровно на треть, взяв за ручки, понес к столу и увидел в дверях за каким-то чертом вернувшуюся Филдинг. Она посмотрела сначала на меня, потом на котел, пожала плечами и сказала:   
— Хотела уточнить, мне и правда можно приходить к вам за советом? Если будет необходимость?   
— Вы что, не преподавали раньше? — я дотащил-таки котел, не бросать же его.   
— Преподавала, только не зелья.   
Я закатил глаза, пробормотав под нос:   
— Неужели никого получше не нашлось?   
— Не нашлось, – спокойно ответила Филдинг. — Моя кандидатура была единственной. Доброй ночи. 

 

***  
За советом она, кстати, так и не пришла, видимо, опять обиделась. Надо почаще ей хамить, может быть, она вообще забудет дорогу в лабораторию. Пока я то и дело натыкался на нее там, хотя она вполне могла обойтись и классом зелий. Что-то в этой женщине не давало мне покоя. Нет, разумеется, она мне ни на сикль не нравилась, упаси Мерлин! Наши вынужденные встречи меня лишь раздражали, а разговоры сводились к обмену колкостями. Подумав, я решил, что это мое самолюбие не может смириться с тем, что кто-то в Хогвартсе преподает Зельеварение вместо меня. Хотя, когда его преподавал Слагхорн, а я был учителем Защиты от Темных Сил, а потом директором — тогда мое самолюбие молчало. Или дело именно в Филдинг, в том, что она, по моему мнению, не является подходящей кандидатурой? Ради справедливости стоило признать, что ее уроки не были настолько уж плохи — по крайней мере, тяжёлых несчастных случаев за полтора месяца учебы не произошло. А ведь они почти неизбежны, особенно у первогодок, пока те еще не научились вовремя гасить огонь под котлом или не путать ингредиенты. Если бы случилось что-то серьезнее обычного ожога горячим зельем или паром, я бы точно знал — ведь именно мне пришлось бы варить исцеляющее. К счастью, пока нужды Помфри ограничивались стандартным набором — антипростудное, кровоостанавливающее, костерост, зелья от ушибов и ожогов и прочая мелочевка. 

Как раз с этой мелочевкой я и отправился в Больничное крыло в один пятничный вечер. Назавтра должен был состояться первый матч по квиддичу, и Помфри спешила запастись зельями заранее. Зажав под мышкой коробку с флаконами, я поднимался на второй этаж, где временно отвели комнату для Больничного крыла (до прежнего было невозможно добраться из-за неработающих лестниц). Проходя мимо одного из ответвлений коридора, я услышал шум и заметил вспышки заклятий. Драка! Резко развернувшись, я почти бегом бросился к месту событий. 

— Что здесь происходит? — надо же, а мой голос, оказывается, иногда все-таки способен еще звучать по-прежнему грозно. Воззрился на драчунов коршуном, высматривающим добычу. Так и есть, трое на трое, Слизерин и Гриффиндор — разве можно было предположить иное? Курс второй или третий, ни фамилий, ни лиц этих мальчишек я не помнил. — Кто из вас забыл правило, запрещающее драки в коридорах школы? 

Несомненно, эти малолетние идиоты знали, кто я. Слизеринцы мигом присмирели и убрали палочки, гриффиндорцы воинственно пыжились, делая вид, что ничуть меня не боятся.   
— Ну? – опустив голос до зловещего шепота, снова спросил я, — жду ответа на свой вопрос. Кто из вас не слышал об этом правиле?   
Драчуны вразнобой что-то забормотали, а потом один, гриффиндорец, разумеется, выкрикнул:   
— А они первые начали!   
— Мы первые? Это вы…  
— Они сказали, что таких, как мы, Сами-знаете-кому надо было всех поубивать!  
— А они сказали, что нас надо было не в Слизерин отправлять, а сразу в Азкабан!   
— И правильно, вам только в Азкабане место…  
— МОЛЧАААААТЬ! — от моего окрика, кажется, вздрогнули даже стены, и я запоздало подумал, что наверняка сорвал голос. — Минус двадцать баллов с каждого! И неделя отработок у мистера Филча за драку в коридоре.   
Сопляки от возмущения хватали ртами воздух, как выброшенные на берег рыбы, один только нахальный гриффиндорец с чего-то решил, что может мне перечить.   
— Но вы не можете снять с нас баллы, вы не учитель! — крикнул он и тут же прикусил язык, кажется, понимая, что и кому он только что сказал.   
— Ну почему же не может, — раздался сзади знакомый голос. Почему я не слышал, как она подошла? — Очень даже может и правильно делает. Спасибо, что разняли их, сэр. А вы все идете со мной, понятно?   
Я не нуждался ни в чьих благодарностях, а в благодарности профессора Филдинг и подавно, поэтому просто перехватил получше свою коробку и отправился в лазарет. 

Почти перед отбоем ко мне снова зашла Минерва, под предлогом выяснения обстоятельств произошедшей драки. На удивление быстро удовлетворившись моим скупым комментарием, она осторожно завела разговор о возвращении к преподаванию. Разумеется, ни о чём подобном не могло быть и речи — за прошедшие полтора месяца моя магия ни на сикль не стабилизировалась. Как, впрочем, и магия замка. Я задал Минерве прямой вопрос и почувствовал себя довольно мерзко, когда увидел в ее глазах слезы. 

— Нет, Северус… — с тяжелым вздохом проговорила она, — я не заметила, чтобы что-то изменилось в Хогвартсе, хотя я очень, очень стараюсь тщательно следить за всем, что делается в замке. Хогвартс по-прежнему не откликается. Но, возможно, прошло еще мало времени…  
— Или твоя теория была изначально ошибочна, как я и предполагал. Мое присутствие в замке не играет никакой роли. Думаю, я не вернусь после Рождественских каникул, Минерва. Профессор Филдинг полна энтузиазма и вполне справится с моей работой.   
— Ты уверен? — слезы у Минервы тут же высохли, и теперь она смотрела на меня… с хитрецой? Или мне это лишь мерещилось в неверном свете свечей? — Ты так высоко оцениваешь ее компетенцию?   
— Не ищи в моих словах больше, чем в них есть, Минерва, — на всякий случай предупредил я. — Если компетенция профессора Филдинг устраивает тебя, то какое значение будет иметь мое мнение?  
— Но все же, Северус, ты считаешь ее подходящей на эту должность?   
— Насколько я знаю, тебе не из кого было выбирать, — хмыкнул я.   
— Да, — ничуть не смутилась Минерва. — Но даже если и было, я все равно пригласила бы ее.   
— Она… неплоха в зельеварении, — полагаю, услышь профессор Филдинг, каким тоном я сейчас это произнес, то снова обиделась бы. — Но она странная.   
— Странная? — Минерва глянула на меня поверх очков. — Что значит "странная" ?   
— Я наблюдал за ней по мере возможности… порой она ведет себя… не по возрасту.   
— О! — Минерва, казалось, о чем-то раздумывала. — Знаешь, мы, женщины, иногда и впрямь ведем себя нелогично. Это просто наша особенность, ничего странного. Есть еще что-то?  
— Еще? Нет, ничего больше.   
— Хорошо, тогда я пойду, мне нужно поработать с бумагами. Жаль, что ты отказываешься преподавать снова.   
Она ушла, оставив меня в некотором недоумении: и что это было? Зачем ей так нужно было знать мое мнение об этой Филдинг? Минерва сама неплохо разбирается в людях, и, судя по всему, Филдинг ей симпатична. И при чем тут я? О, нет… Минерва, надеюсь, ты не решила, что я и Филдинг… до такого даже Дамблдор не опускался!


	5. Chapter 5

Вечером накануне Хэллоуина я относил Помфри порцию зелья от желудочных колик — всегда находились десяток-другой учеников, которые объедались за праздничным ужином и потом мучились от несварения. И пусть нынешний хэллоуинский ужин предполагался не в пример скромнее прежних, все же стоило запастись лекарством. Лучше перебдеть, как известно, эта нехитрая мудрость не однажды спасала мне жизнь. Я немного побеседовал с Помфри, в очередной раз отклонил ее предложение меня обследовать и теперь направлялся обратно в свои подземелья, когда услышал приближающиеся шаги и приглушенные голоса. Судя по звукам, людей было двое, они шли к выходу из замка и вот-вот должны были выйти в холл. В одном из говоривших я опознал голос профессора Филдинг, а вот второй… оп-па, а второй тоже был мне знаком. И даже слишком хорошо знаком, век бы его не слышать! Что чертов Поттер делает в замке и откуда, что главное, он знает мадам профессора? По-моему, мне стоило задержаться. Я скользнул в тень колонны, прижался к ней и замер. В холле горела только треть светильников, так что меня не должны были увидеть. 

— … уже не раз обсуждали это, Гарри. Пожалуйста, не чувствуй себя виноватым, твоей вины тут нет. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, в конце концов. Здесь я в безопасности, профессор МакГоннагал меня никогда не выдаст, ты же знаешь.   
— Да я не об этом беспокоюсь. А Снейп точно ничего не подозревает? Может, стоит ему сказать правду? Он умный, зараза, вдруг что дельное посоветует…  
Так-так… и какую это правду мне стоит сказать, а, Поттер? Кстати, заразу я тебе еще припомню, сопляк паршивый. А мадам Филдинг, оказывается, не так уж проста. Впрочем, конечно, не Филдинг и не мадам. И, пожалуй, даже гадать особенно не нужно, кто именно… Вот, значит, какая правда… Но почему? 

Меж тем лже-Филдинг и Поттер пересекли холл и остановились. Я почти перестал дышать. Если они меня сейчас заметят, могут и не узнать в темноте, еще заклятиями начнут бросаться, а я против двоих и минуты не продержусь. Пару минут я раздумывал: выйти к ним или не соваться в их очередную авантюру, сделать вид, что не подозреваю об истинной личности «профессора Филдинг». Но какова нахалка! Интересно, зачем ей? Не ради же моей скромной персоны все это затевалось? И как она изменила внешность, кстати? Это не оборотное, иначе я вычислил бы ее уже давно. Нет, пожалуй, все-таки стоит вмешаться: я должен знать, в какие игры играют у меня за спиной. 

Поттер тем временем уже обнимался с… хм, Филдинг. Что-то бубнил ей в ухо, я не разобрал. Ты ведь, Поттер, кажется, собирался жениться на младшей Уизли, что-то я такое слышал… а сам бегаешь на свидания со своей подружкой… а еще гриффиндорец! Впрочем, все гриффиндорцы умеют быть лицемерами, мне ли не знать.   
— Так-так… — я шагнул из-за колонны в пятно света. Обнимавшаяся парочка шарахнулась от звука моего голоса. — И кто же это здесь? Мистер Поттер, как неожиданно! Да вы не один, как я погляжу. Предпочитаете молоденьких мальчиков, профессор Филдинг? А казались такой …  
— Профессор Снейп? — Поттер, вскинувший было палочку (я опередил его на доли секунды), опустил ее и, кажется, выдохнул с облегчением. — Э... добрый вечер, сэр. Рад вас видеть и… вы все не так поняли! Мы просто…   
— Просто случайно встретились в коридоре?   
— Э…   
— Может, пригласим директора МакГоннагал? — издевательски произнес я и чуть не подавился, когда они оба кивнули.   
— Да, наверное, надо ее позвать. В конце концов, она тоже во всем этом участвует… а еще лучше пойдемте сразу к ней, — сказала все еще Филдинг и первая двинулась обратно. Поттер поплелся следом, и мне ничего не оставалось, как идти за ними. 

Минерва еще не спала, но нашего визита явно не ожидала. Несколько мгновений она просто переводила взгляд с одного на другого, а потом откинулась на спинку кресла и вздохнула:  
— Значит, попались.   
— Да, — согласилась лже-Филдинг. — Попались. Глупо было пытаться что-то скрыть от того, кто был шпионом почти двадцать лет. Извините нас, сэр.   
— Возможно, извиню, если узнаю, для чего весь этот маскарад, мисс… Грейнджер.   
Разумеется, это была она. Мог бы и раньше заметить, шпион хренов. 

Грейнджер села на стул для посетителей и закрыла лицо руками. Ну вот, еще ее рыданий мне не хватало! Рыдать она и не думала, как оказалось. Когда она подняла голову, глаза ее были совершенно сухими.   
— Мы вам сейчас все объясним, профессор, — промямлил Поттер.   
— Я не профессор, – уже привычно откликнулся я. — И уж постарайтесь, Поттер, объясните мне, что мисс Грейнджер делает здесь в таком виде.   
— Я прячусь, сэр, — просто сказала она.   
Я воззрился на нее, не скрывая изумления.   
— Прячетесь? От кого?   
— От гоблинов, разумеется.   
Я решил, что ослышался. При чем тут гоблины? Этот вопрос я задал вслух.  
— Вы совсем «Пророк» не читаете, сэр? — удивленно спросила Грейнджер.   
Я покачал головой — «Пророк» я и правда не получал, пока жил у себя в Коукворте, да и здесь, в Хогвартсе, им не интересовался.   
— Тогда понятно… — протянула она. — Значит, вы ничего не знаете… Видите ли, сэр, я преступница.


	6. Chapter 6

— Вы тогда еще в Мунго лежали, сэр, — рассказывала Грейнджер, — это случилось вскоре после того, как суды над Упивающимися смертью закончились. Мы только-только вздохнули свободно, все вроде бы устаканилось, и можно было жить дальше… Я хотела получить диплом и заняться проблемами прав магических существ… И нечего ухмыляться! — воскликнула она, заметив, что я кривлю губы в усмешке. — Они нуждаются в защите…  
— Что, гоблины не захотели, чтобы их защищали? — поинтересовался я, и она сердито уставилась на меня.   
— Нет, вы не угадали. Гоблины просто подали иск в Визенгамот против Гарри, Рона и меня. Они обвинили нас в незаконном проникновении в Гринготтс, в мошенничестве, в краже имущества, доверенного банку клиентом, в причинении ущерба и гибели нескольких сотрудников банка в результате наших действий. 

Я присвистнул.   
— Вот именно. Все это вместе тянуло бы на приличный срок в Азкабане, но Кингсли встал на нашу сторону, заявив, что все наши действия были продиктованы стремлением уничтожить Волдеморта и поэтому могут быть оправданы с точки зрения закона. Кроме того, мы обнародовали факт, что один из сотрудников банка был нашим сообщником — с его помощью мы проникли в хранилище. Но гоблины уперлись и отказались отзывать иск, а Грипхук вообще исчез. Они заявили, что если министр и Визенгамот не выдадут им виновников, то есть нас, то все счета волшебников в Гринготтсе будут заморожены. Иногда волшебный мир изумляет меня, — мисс Грейнджер вдруг переменила тему. — Волшебники презирают другие магические расы и при этом доверяют им всю экономику своего мира. Гринготтс — единственный волшебный банк в Великобритании, и если гоблины закроют доступ в него… не понадобится никакого Волдеморта, чтобы уничтожить магический мир или, по крайней мере, превратить его в стадо послушных овец. Неприятная перспектива, правда? 

Она взглянула на меня, ожидая моей реакции. Что я должен ей сказать? Признаю, что волшебный мир — сборище идиотов? Так я этого никогда и не отрицал.   
— Вот до умников из Визенгамота это дошло, — продолжила Грейнджер, видимо, расценив мое молчание как согласие. — Они поняли, что оказались между молотом и наковальней: с одной стороны, мы — герои магического мира, нам даже по ордену уже успели выдать, с другой — если они нас не сдадут, то окажутся в полной заднице.   
— Кхм-кхм… — Минерва укоризненно глянула на Грейнджер, и я мысленно усмехнулся: неужели Минерва и правда думает, что девчонка, почти год мотавшаяся по стране с двумя не самого аристократического воспитания парнями, не научилась выражаться?   
— Извините, директор, — Грейнджер виновато улыбнулась. — Я просто называю вещи своими именами. Так вот, — снова обратилась она ко мне, — тогда Визенгамот попытался надавить на Кингсли, мол, в чем-то гоблины правы, и надо бы им пойти на уступки, чтобы они отозвали свой иск. Кингсли послал их всех подальше, а заодно припугнул, что лично каждому припомнит, где он был и что делал во время войны. Но с гоблинами однозначно надо было как-то уладить дело, и тогда Гарри с Кингсли начали переговоры. Про это писали в «Пророке», правда, без подробностей.   
— Мы сошлись на компенсации в итоге, — это в разговор вступил Поттер, до сих пор молчавший. — Возместили, так сказать, убытки. Я отдал им все наследство Блэков, кроме дома, конечно. Семейство Уизли вернуло гоблинам их работу — свою семейную реликвию, тиару бабушки Мюриэль.   
— А мне нечего было им предложить, у меня даже маггловских денег не было, — встряла Грейнджер. — Гарри хотел за меня еще и отцовское наследство отдать, но гоблины вдруг отказались. 

Гоблины — и отказались от денег? Вот уж и правда случаются чудеса! Недоверие, очевидно, отразилось на моем лице, потому что Поттер кивнул, подтверждая слова своей подружки.   
— Отказались, точно. По каким-то там их законам виру за преступление может выплатить либо сам виновник, либо кто-то из его семьи — супруг или кровный родственник. Но у Гермионы родственники не маги, а я ей вообще не родственник. Я предлагал пожениться и развестись через годик, но она против.  
— А Уизли платить уже нечем, понятно. И вы, мисс Грейнджер, сбежали?  
— Нет, — она вскинула подбородок, но в ее нынешнем облике это не выглядело вызывающе, скорее, нелепо. — Я готова была с ними сотрудничать, чтобы хоть таким образом возместить им часть ущерба. Они даже почти согласились, но предложили мне такой контракт… Если коротко, фактически рабство. Я могла проработать на них всю жизнь и не закрыть долг, который перешел бы моим детям, а возможно, и внукам. Ни мне, ни министру не удалось найти компромисс. Или я работаю на их условиях, или меня отправляют под суд. А иначе — всему магическому миру придется остаться без средств к существованию. Эти маленькие подлецы хорошо поняли, как можно выкручивать министерству руки. Кингсли, конечно, не мог допустить, чтобы они выполнили свои угрозы, но и меня подставлять не хотел. И мы все вместе придумали этот план — Гермиона Грейнджер исчезает из магической Англии. О, меня, разумеется, объявили в розыск и даже как будто ищут… — она перевела взгляд на Поттера, и они улыбнулись друг другу как заговорщики. Впрочем, они и были заговорщиками. Я почувствовал что-то вроде укола зависти. 

— Продолжайте, — это прозвучало резче, чем хотелось, и Грейнджер отвлеклась от Поттера.   
— Да, в общем-то, я почти закончила. Я действительно покинула Англию, потому что мне так надо было, у меня родители в Австралии. Можно было остаться там, конечно, но я не захотела. В конце концов, я приложила немало усилий, чтобы волшебный мир мог спокойно жить без всяких Волдемортов, и надеялась пожить спокойно сама. Поэтому я вернулась, пока под чужой личиной, но мы ищем выход, ищем способ перехитрить этих чертовых гоблинов. Директор МакГоннагал, которая обо всем знала с самого начала, любезно предоставила мне укрытие.   
— Мне так или иначе нужен был преподаватель, потому что ты, Северус, отказывался, — пояснила Минерва.

Я испытывал странные чувства: злился на девчонку за то, что посмела водить меня за нос, ощущал мрачное удовлетворение от того, что она теперь тоже знает, что значит быть использованной и отброшенной в сторону, будто ненужная вещь, и одновременно мне было ее жаль — Грейнджер, как и Поттер, ввязалась в войну, которую развязали другие, и эта война никогда не перестанет жить в ней, останется с каждым из этих детей навсегда.   
— И как продвигаются ваши поиски?   
Они не поняли вопроса и уставились на меня все втроем.   
— Вы сказали, что ищете решение проблемы.   
— А! Вот вы о чем… — Грейнджер нахмурилась. — Пока никак. То есть, министр, конечно, не оставляет попыток договориться, но безуспешно. Ему и так еле удалось убедить зеленошкурых, что министерство не виновато в моем бегстве. Ни на какие уступки они не идут, так что если я вдруг объявлюсь, мне все еще грозит пожизненное рабство.   
— Может, вы нам что-то посоветуете, сэр? — Поттер был сама любезность. Что ж ты во время учебы не был таким покладистым, паршивец?  
— Если вы, Поттер, думали, что я прямо сейчас на блюдечке преподнесу вам готовое решение, то, увы, вынужден вас разочаровать. Мне не так уж часто доводилось общаться с гоблинами, но и этого хватило, чтобы понять, что это хитрые и жадные создания, презирающие волшебников точно так же, как волшебники презирают их. Единственное, что я могу вам предложить — ищите доказательства сотрудничества гоблинов с Темным лордом. Если они у вас будут, вы можете предъявить встречное обвинение. Гоблины, как разумная магическая раса, подчиняются тем же законам, что и волшебники-люди, следовательно, их тоже можно посадить в Азкабан.   
— А они сотрудничали? — оживился Поттер.   
— Не очень охотно, но им пришлось. Они дорожили своими жизнями. Я не знаю об этом многого, потому что финансовые дела Лорда меня мало касались.   
— А кого касались? Малфоя?   
— Нет. Во всяком случае, не в последний год, когда семейство Малфоев потеряло расположение Лорда. Возможно, это был Яксли или кто-то из братьев Лестрейндж.   
— Спасибо, сэр…   
— Не радуйтесь раньше времени, Поттер. Я же сказал, что это твари хитрые, они могли позаботиться о том, чтобы уничтожить все свидетельства, времени на это у них было предостаточно.   
— Я все равно предупрежу Кингсли, — Поттер вскочил со стула и почти бегом направился к выходу. — Доброй ночи, директор! Профессор! Гермиона, я тебе напишу, как что-нибудь выясню… — договаривал он уже в коридоре.   
Я повернулся к Грейнджер:  
— В следующий раз посоветуйте ему выйти за ворота и кричать оттуда. Я вообще удивляюсь, как при такой безалаберности вы еще умудряетесь сохранить свою тайну. Минерва, думаю, в моем присутствии больше нет необходимости, я отправляюсь к себе... — и, видя растерянность в ее взгляде, я уточнил: — в лабораторию, я имел в виду. Доброй ночи.   
— Я тоже пойду, директор.   
— Одну минуту, Гермиона. Северус, погоди. Я полагаю, тебе излишне напоминать о молчании?   
Я кивнул. Разумеется, излишне. Как бы я ни относился к Грейнджер, выдавать ее тайны мне не было никакого смысла, я ничего не выигрывал от этого.   
— Тогда доброй ночи вам обоим.


	7. Chapter 7

— Добрый вечер, сэр.   
Я демонстративно вздохнул. С тех пор как мне стало известно, кто на самом деле такая Диана Филдинг, мисс Грейнджер почему-то решила, что она получила право торчать в моей лаборатории, когда ей вздумается, и наведывалась сюда каждый вечер. Однажды даже предложила помощь, но я посмотрел на нее таким взглядом, что она мигом умолкла. Ее присутствие выводило меня из себя — я должен был тщательнейшим образом следить за своими действиями, чтобы эта всезнайка ни о чем не догадалась. Пришлось изредка пользоваться палочкой, и я вновь стал глотать укрепляющее зелье едва ли не галлонами. 

— Чем на сей раз обязан… профессор Филдинг? — странно, но теперь мне стало неприятно называть ее чужим именем.   
— Если вы не очень заняты, не поможете ли мне, сэр? Я тут составила для пятого и седьмого курсов план подготовки к СОВам и ЖАБА по зельям и пытаюсь совместить его с учебной программой. Мне кажется, тех часов, что заложены на повторение материала, недостаточно.   
— Грейнджер, если бы я еще не знал, что вы — это вы, то сейчас бы точно заподозрил. Но вообще-то вы правы, часов на повторение действительно не хватает. И как вы хотите их увеличить?   
— Смотрите, — она плюхнула мне на стол стопку листов, оказавшихся планами уроков. Никогда не занимался подобной ерундой, считая это тратой времени. — Я думаю, надо немного сократить теорию, оставив вот это и это на самостоятельное изучение. Конечно, важные темы придется давать в полном объеме, но, скажем, через каждые два-три занятия можно выкраивать минут по двадцать на проверочные. Помимо плановых контрольных, я имею в виду. За двадцать минут, конечно, зелье не сваришь, но провести опрос вполне можно. Я подсчитала, если так делать, мы успеем повторить процентов восемьдесят экзаменационных тем. Остальное доучат сами.   
— Если вы все уже решили, зачем пришли ко мне?   
— Затем, что у вас больше опыта. Может, вы сейчас скажете, что я придумала полную ерунду или что мои планы хороши только на бумаге. Вы же предлагали мне обращаться к вам за советом, помните?  
— По-вашему, это было предложение? Я-то думал, что дразню ваше профессиональное самолюбие.   
Грейнджер фыркнула.   
— Не то чтобы у меня его не было, но я понимаю, что ни с вами и ни с одним другим из учителей Хогвартса мне пока не сравниться — не доросла.   
— Так таки ни с одним? Что, даже с Гилдероем Локхартом? 

Она посмотрела на меня с изумлением, а потом расхохоталась. Смех у нее был какой-то визгливый, и я вдруг подумал, что он ей совсем не идет, Гермиона Грейнджер должна смеяться по-другому. И понял еще кое-что: когда я смотрел на нее, то видел одновременно их обеих — немолодую, рыхлую Диану Филдинг и угловатую девчонку с вороньим гнездом на голове, такую, какой помнил Грейнджер во время ее учебы. И чем дольше я смотрел, тем больше мешала мне ее фальшивая личина.   
— Мисс Грейнджер, удовлетворите мое любопытство, — сказал я, когда она отсмеялась и отдышалась, — ваша внешность… это не оборотное зелье.   
— Нет, — Грейнджер мгновенно посерьезнела. — С оборотным очень неудобно, его бы пришлось каждый час пить, а я же не Аластор Муди, чтобы везде разгуливать с фляжкой. Да и вы бы сразу заметили нехватку ингредиентов. Мне Кингсли достал одну вещь… только это секрет почище волдемортовых хоркруксов… в общем, артефакт, который позволяет изменить внешность полностью. Пока он при мне, я выгляжу так, как выгляжу. Вот, смотрите. 

Она достала из-под ворота платья кулон на цепочке. Ничего особенного, просто какой-то красноватый камень в металлической оправе, потемневшей от времени. Расстегнув цепочку, она зажала кулон в руке.   
— Видите, я его сняла, но не выпустила из рук, и фальшивая внешность не изменилась. А если я его положу… — она и правда положила его на стол и отошла на пару шагов. Лицо и фигура ее сразу поплыли, кожа разгладилась, волосы и глаза стали темнеть, заострились скулы, одежда повисла мешком… через несколько минут передо мной стояла настоящая Гермиона Грейнджер. 

Она выросла. В буквальном смысле выросла — я помнил ее ниже ростом. Черты лица мало изменились, разве что ушла детская округлость, и оно стало более узким. Волосы по-прежнему топорщились в разные стороны, но, к своему удивлению, я понял, что это кажется мне более симпатичным, чем унылая култышка, которую она носит в облике Дианы Филдинг. Да и вообще Диана вдруг показалась мне какой-то… неприятной. Странно, что молоденькая девчонка выбрала себе такую непрезентабельную внешность. Не то чтобы я хорошо разбирался в девчачьей психологии (слизеринки, хвала Мерлину, не бегали ко мне со своими проблемами), но мне казалось, что никто из них в здравом уме не станет делать из себя толстую уродину.   
— Так-то лучше, — это вырвалось непроизвольно и, видимо, изумило Грейнджер настолько, что она уставилась на меня, открыв рот. И сразу перестала быть симпатичной.   
— И нечего таращиться. Разумеется, молодая девушка всегда будет приятнее на вид, чем… хм, не очень молодая. Вы сами выбирали эту внешность?   
— Угу, — она кивнула, слегка порозовев. — Так выглядит учительница из моей прежней маггловской школы, и ее правда зовут Диана Филдинг. Можно я еще немного посижу так? Сама собой? До сих пор не привыкла видеть в зеркале свое новое отражение.   
— Думаю, можете. Сюда могут заглянуть только Минерва или Помфри, но они и так в курсе. А остальные учителя?   
— Еще профессор Флитвик, он помогал с чарами. Другие — нет. Мне пришлось скрыть это даже от Рона и его семьи, потому что Кингсли настаивал. Это не значит, что я им не доверяю, просто Рон часто сначала делает, а потом думает… Он бы захотел со мной видеться, а это было бы странно, если бы он зачастил в Хогвартс.   
— Скажу вам как бывший шпион — лишней конспирации не бывает. Хотя, признаться, я удивлен, что вы вообще согласились на этот план — прятаться и ждать. Вы — решительная особа, мисс Грейнджер, из тех, что идут напролом, как это свойственно Гриффиндору. Устали бороться или поняли, что это бессмысленно? 

— Вовсе нет! Не устала и не бессмысленно. Гарри с Кингсли так долго убеждали меня, что объявлять открытую войну сейчас, когда предыдущая только-только закончилась, будет неразумно. Наверное, они правы — магическому миру ни к чему новое противостояние, вот я и согласилась, проявила, так сказать, благоразумие. Но если бы вы знали, как мне надоело прятаться! В конце концов, мне стыдиться нечего: я никого не убила, я ничего не крала, кроме хоркрукса, но он не считается. Я, с одной стороны, понимаю министра, которому нужно, чтобы и волки были сыты, и овцы целы, а с другой, чувствую себя тем самым пастухом, которому вечная память!   
Я отложил нож, которым до сих пор нарезал корни зверобоя, и беззвучно поаплодировал этой пламенной речи.   
— Слова, слова… сколько пафоса, мисс Грейнджер! Но все это так и останется лишь словами. А вы просто не можете себе признаться в том, что вы маленькая трусиха. 

Не знаю, какой тролль тянул меня за язык и заставлял провоцировать ее. Вообще-то, девчонка трусихой отнюдь не была, а затаиться вместо того, чтобы лезть на рожон, вполне логичная тактика, хоть и слизеринская.   
Грейнджер сверкала глазами.   
— Вы!.. Вы!.. Я же… Вы… правы, наверное, — она вдруг сникла, и мне показалось, я даже слышал всхлип. Нет-нет-нет, никаких слез в моем присутствии! Но она подняла взгляд, и я понял, что или ошибся, и она и не думала плакать, или думала, но смогла с собой справиться. — Так и есть. Я трусиха… теперь. Вот ведь, воевать с Волдемортом не боялась, а с гоблинами — боюсь. Потому и сижу тут, и молчу в тряпочку… сама себя убеждаю, что так правильно… Вот вам и гриффиндорство.   
— Знаете, мисс Грейнджер, шли бы вы куда-нибудь в другое место себя жалеть. Тут я вам не компания.  
Она покорно поднялась и побрела к выходу.   
— Грейнджер! — окликнул я ее. И, когда она обернулась, скосил глаза на стол, где все еще лежал кулон-артефакт.   
— А! — она так же вяло вернулась и забрала его. В тот момент, когда камень коснулся ее кожи, произошло обратное превращение, и теперь я видел перед собой противную Диану Филдинг. Когда это она стала противной, Северус?

Грейнджер глухо усмехнулась и, не прощаясь, ушла.   
Я смотрел ей вслед и думал, что совсем не такого эффекта хотел достичь, когда дразнил ее. Странно было видеть эту действительно смелую девчонку отчаявшейся. Мысль о том, что какое мне, собственно, до этой девчонки дело, в голову почему-то не пришла.


	8. Chapter 8

Больше недели я Грейнджер не видел. Мы не встречались в коридорах, она не заходила в лабораторию, а мне нечего было делать в классе. Решив, что она обиделась, я мысленно пожал плечами — хочет, пусть обижается, взваливать на себя ее проблемы я не собирался. Со своей бы разобраться.   
  
Отправляясь в Хогвартс, я где-то в глубине души надеялся, что там свистопляска с моей магией если не прекратится, то хотя бы немного успокоится. Надо ли говорить, что ничего подобного не происходило? Мы оба — я и замок — напоминали двух калек, пытающихся научиться жить со своим увечьем. В моем случае — еще и не предавая это огласке. Если в тишине Тупика Прядильщиков это было не так уж и сложно, то в Хогвартсе моя тайна постоянно грозила быть раскрытой: судьба, сволочная штука, то и дело подкладывала мне свинью. И последняя оказалась прямо-таки гигантской.   
  
Драка снова случилась на втором этаже, но на сей раз все было не так безобидно, как прежде. Это сопливые третьекурсники ничем серьезнее тарантеллегры или фурункульного проклятия друг друга не покалечат, а вот выпускники… Нынешние выпускники, которые пережили войну и битву за Хогвартс, знают больше проклятий, чем иные взрослые маги. И не брезгуют пользоваться ими друг против друга, ибо война закончилась только на бумаге. В умах она все еще продолжается, и закончится ли когда-нибудь — неизвестно. С тоской думая, что совершаю форменное самоубийство — со своим-то магическим истощением! — я бросился в сторону дерущихся. Вдруг мне повезет, и одно мое появление остудит их горячие головы? Не тут-то было, никто даже ухом не повел, когда я заорал, чтобы они прекратили калечить друг друга. Гриффиндорцы и слизеринцы схлестнулись не на жизнь, а на смерть, каждому их них было, что предъявить другой стороне. Вспышки заклятий рикошетили от стен, и двое из дерущихся уже валялись на полу, подавая, впрочем, признаки жизни.   
  
— Прекратить немедленно! — я усилил голос Сонорусом.   
— Да пошел ты! — ощерился на меня кто-то из гриффиндорцев, выпуская в мою сторону Депульсо. Слава Мерлину, реакция у меня еще была что надо, и я увернулся.   
— Минус сотня баллов с каждого факультета! — я что, правда надеялся, что их это остановит?   
— Остановитесь, немедленно остановитесь! — со стороны Больничного крыла к нам бежали Помфри и… конечно, Грейнджер. Без нее не обходится ни одно происшествие в Хогвартсе уже восьмой год. Их крики не возымели никакого действия.   
  
Грейнджер уже приблизилась к дерущимся, на ходу вытаскивая палочку, когда сразу несколько учеников выпустили друг в друга разные заклятия, их траектории пересеклись, и отразились в стену напротив. Каким-то шестым чувством я понял, что сейчас случится, и успел выставить щитовые чары за доли секунды до того, как стену разорвало на куски. В этот момент я не думал ни о том, хватит ли мне сил, ни о том, выдам ли я себя с головой, а только о том, что если я не удержу рухнувшую стену, она погребет под собой нас всех. Чуда не произошло, и я чувствовал, как стремительно слабею — рука, держащая палочку, уже ходила ходуном. К счастью, взрыв привел в чувство этих идиотов, возомнивших себя великими магами, и, отойдя от шока, они начали вскидывать палочки, чтобы поддержать мое заклинание. Вовремя, потому что у меня уже подкашивались колени. Видя, что опасность больше никому не грозит, я осторожно опустил палочку, стараясь не выронить. Кажется, вдалеке я уже слышал голос Минервы, значит, мне можно уйти… вот так, медленно, Северус, медленно… иди… не смей падать в обморок… не смей… еще шаг… шаг… дыши… если держаться… будет легче… проклятье… Далеко я не ушел — ноги отказались держать меня, и я сполз по стене, хватая ртом воздух. К счастью, за угол я все-таки свернул… посижу тут… надеюсь, никто меня не уви…   
  
Как я потом узнал, когда очнулся в лазарете, меня не просто увидели, но еще и развернули бурную деятельность по моему спасению. Мисс Грейнджер — кто бы сомневался! — лично проконтролировала доставку моего бесчувственного тела в лазарет. Помфри, вливая в меня мои же зелья, разливалась соловьем. От нее я узнал, что в этой стычке оказался самым тяжело пострадавшим, остальные уже получили порцию лекарства и звездюлей от госпожи директора. Я слушал ее вполуха, потому что голова моя трещала, как перезрелая тыква, а руки до сих пор противно подрагивали, едва я пытался ими шевелить. О том, чтобы встать и отправиться восвояси, не было и речи — я даже повернуться на другой бок сумел с трудом.   
  
— Куда? — всполошилась Помфри, приняв мою возню за попытку побега. — Только попробуй шевельнуться, я тебя к кровати приклею! Едва снова концы не отдал, а уже куда-то рвется! Нет уж, Северус, даже не мечтай, не раньше, чем через неделю, и то если меня удовлетворит твое самочувствие. Лежи смирно, я мисс Грейнджер позову — она просила сказать ей, когда ты очнешься.   
— Сейчас же ночь, Поппи… она уже спит наверняка.   
— Ночь? Да Мерлин с тобой, Северус, сейчас два пополудни. Тебя принесли вчера.   
Ну ни хрена ж себе… и это что, я тут на виду у всех бревном валялся, пока Помфри лечила вчерашних дуэлянтов? Твою ж Моргану через Мордреда… значит, вся школа уже знает, что Снейп оказался слабее сопливых учеников? Они-то, надо полагать, в обмороки не падали. Проклятье, проклятье! Сил не было даже на то, чтобы как следует разозлиться.   
— Профессор? — осторожный голос вывел меня из легкого забытья. Приоткрыв один глаз, я наблюдал, как Филдинг-Грейнджер устраивается на стуле рядом с моей кроватью. Интересно, если сделать вид, что я сплю, она уйдет? Что-то ты совсем расклеился, Снейп. Не сейчас так позже все равно придется столкнуться с ней, так зачем оттягивать неизбежное? И я открыл глаза.   
— Опять забыли, что я не профессор? — голос был сиплым. Вот и думай — то ли сорвал, надрываясь в коридоре, то ли это тоже следствие магической слабости.   
— Не забыла, просто так мне привычней. Наверное, глупо спрашивать, как вы себя чувствуете, да? Видок у вас, если честно, страшноватый.   
— Вы знаете меня без малого десять лет, и только сейчас это заметили?   
— Что? О боже, нет, я вовсе не это хотела сказать. И вообще — с чего вы взяли, что вы страшный?   
— Время от времени смотрюсь в зеркало?  
— Ой, профессор, не кокетничайте. Вы вполне себе интересный мужчина, особенно, когда не злитесь, просто сейчас… ну… бледный очень. И круги под глазами. Но я про другое… Сэр, вы нам всем жизнь спасли.   
Я закрыл глаза и поморщился. Ну да, ну да… нам, героям, по-другому никак. Хобби у нас такое — спим и видим, кого бы еще спасти.   
— Но ведь правда спасли, — Грейнджер, очевидно, правильно растолковала мои гримасы. — Не успей вы отреагировать, были бы жертвы… нас бы завалило, как Фреда.   
Фреда? А, она об одном из Уизли. Вроде я слышал, что он погиб в битве.   
— Директор МакГоннагал устроила этим мальчишкам такой нагоняй, что они теперь дышать боятся. И кубок в этом году явно выиграют не Гриффиндор и не Слизерин, она сняла с факультетов все баллы до единого. Надеюсь, эти болваны хоть что-то поняли…   
  
Я бы не надеялся. Мой опыт утверждал, что доходить до таких отчаянных начинает только тогда, когда случается непоправимое, да и то — не до всех. Блэк — яркий тому пример.   
— Я пойду, — Грейнджер тяжело поднялась. — Хотела только сказать вам, что все живы. Отдыхайте, сэр. Я вас завтра навещу.   
Навестит, кто бы сомневался. Как там ее называли? Ум, честь и совесть Гриффиндора? Ну… совесть — это точно, и заест она сейчас девчонку крепко. Как же, профессор пострада-ал! Ум… в общем, тоже имеется. Временами, правда, он ей напрочь отказывает, но никто не идеален, ведь так? Про честь не осведомлен, но подозреваю, что и она в наличии. Впрочем, не ври себе, Северус, как будто тебе неприятен ее визит. Чего уж греха таить, мысль, что она о тебе беспокоится, греет. А то, что она о всех беспокоится… вдруг обо мне все же чуть больше? Дожил, называется… никогда себе не льстил, и вот на… стареешь, Снейп, стареешь…   
  
На этой мысли я, кажется, заснул.  
Неделя моего пребывания во владениях Помфри подходила к концу, чувствовал я себя уже довольно сносно, во всяком случае, даже делал попытки встать. Помфри, правда, кудахтала надо мной почище курицы, но обещала через пару дней отпустить. Пару я, пожалуй, не выдержу, завтра сбегу. Я потянулся и взял с тумбочки книгу — Грейнджер принесла по моей просьбе, надо же было как-то проводить время. Не успел я прочесть и нескольких абзацев, как в лазарет вбежала Помфри. Вид у нее был взволнованный, в руках она держала газету.   
— Ты видел? Ох, вся школа уже гудит! Надеюсь, девочка знает, что делает! 

Почуяв подвох, я протянул руку к газете, и Помфри отдала ее мне. Искать долго не пришлось — на первой полосе красовалась фотография Гермионы Грейнджер, а огромный заголовок гласил «Заложница победы: как магический мир отплатил подруге Гарри Поттера». Я впился глазами в статью. Автором значилась Скитер, но об этом можно было догадаться и по заголовку. Так-так… «…эксклюзивно из первых рук… знаменитая Гермиона Грейнджер… обвинялась гоблинами банка Гринготтс… заявила о своей невиновности и о предвзятости сотрудников банка… все действия были направлены на уничтожение Того-кого-нельзя… значит ли это, что гоблины Гринготтса были на стороне Темного лорда… боятся огласки их сотрудничества с Упивающимися смертью… доказано, что в Гринготтсе хранился опаснейший артефакт, принадлежащий Тому-кого… благодаря своевременным действиям Гарри Поттера и его друзей артефакт был обезврежен… если гоблины не признают заслуг национальной героини, значит ли это, что они не признают власть Министерства магии… это грозит нарушением мирного договора… ни один волшебник больше не может быть уверен в их лояльности… продемонстрировать свою готовность к сотрудничеству с Министерством путем снятия обвинений… комментарий Министра… » — Скитер разливалась соловьем, ухватившись за такую сенсацию. Но, Мордред побери, Грейнджер! И ведь ни слова не сказала! Она же наверняка придумала это не за один день, а в том, что это была исключительно ее идея, я не сомневался.   
  
Еще раз пробежав глазами статью, я отложил газету. Ну что, мисс Грейнджер решила действовать открыто. Не был ли причиной этого решения наш разговор двухнедельной давности? А если так — неужели мои слова для нее настолько значимы? Или самолюбие взыграло? Надо дождаться ее — она по-прежнему навещала меня каждый день, появляясь вечером, после ужина, и рассказывала о школьных новостях. Я усмехнулся; сегодня Грейнджер сама стала новостью номер один. Правда, она не сказала Скитер, что Гермиона Грейнджер и преподаватель зелий в Хогвартсе Диана Филдинг — одно лицо. Вероятно, решила, что все карты вскрывать пока рано. Узнаю вечером.   
  
Однако увидеть звезду сегодняшнего «Пророка» мне довелось уже днем. Я только-только пообедал, как в Больничное крыло ввалилась целая делегация: Минерва, Грейнджер и… Кингсли Шеклболт собственной персоной. Я немедленно напрягся — встречаться с новым министром в мои планы не входило вовсе.   
Шеклболт подошел ко мне и молча протянул руку. Я пристально посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, и он не отвел взгляда, только тогда я пожал его руку.   
  
— Вылез все-таки на белый свет из своей берлоги? — усмехнулся Шеклболт, сверкнув белыми зубами. — Вот и хорошо. Но об этом мы с тобой позже поговорим, — мне стало нехорошо от этих слов, — а пока я хотел бы узнать… Вы что творите, матушку вашу, — добра ей и здоровья?   
— Мы? — вопрос был адресован мне, и я изумленно выгнул бровь. — Не понимаю, о чем вы, Министр.   
— Поздно строить из себя хаффлпаффку-первокурсницу, Снейп. Я съем свою палочку, если ты не замешан в этой истории со статьей в «Пророке».   
— Попросить домовика принести вам соли или, может, водички — запить?   
— Хочешь сказать, что ты и правда не при делах? Думаешь, я поверю? Гермиона, — Шеклболт повернулся к Грейнджер, — тебя-то какие пикси покусали?   
— Не нападайте на профессора, Министр, он эту статью сегодня утром впервые увидел, так же, как и вы. Это целиком и полностью моя идея, и воплощение тоже мое. Извините, что не предупредила, но вы были бы против, а я устала притворяться и прятаться, как будто и вправду в чем-то виновата.   
Шеклболт потер подбородок.   
— Ох, любите же вы, гриффиндорцы, пороть горячку… Посоветовалась бы со мной хоть, что ли, раз уж тебе не сидится больше спокойно. А лучше — потерпела бы еще полгодика, мы бы как раз все разрулили по-тихому, а теперь вот… Главный гоблин был у меня в кабинете через четверть часа после выхода «Пророка», вы бы его видели: слюной брызгал, грозился все счета Министерства прикрыть.   
— Извини, Кингсли… — уже без официоза сказала Грейнджер. — Но я не жалею о том, что сделала.   
— Ладно, — министр хлопнул себя по колену. — Что сделано — то сделано. С гоблином я как-нибудь договорюсь, тем более что кой-какие факты интересные вырисовываются… Ты почти прямо обвинила их в сотрудничестве с режимом Волдеморта и, похоже, попала в яблочко. Вряд ли гоблины захотят, чтобы мы вскрыли их темные делишки, так что на этот раз они будут более уступчивы. Но ты пока все равно оставайся здесь — от греха подальше. И ради всего святого — не выкидывай больше таких фортелей, по крайней мере, пока со мной не посоветуешься.   
Грейнджер кивнула, но промолчала.   
— Договорились, значит, — Шеклболт снова во весь рот улыбнулся. Да бросьте, Министр, здесь все свои — незачем так играть на публику. — А теперь, дамы, если вы позволите, я бы хотел побеседовать с мистером Снейпом с глазу на глаз.   
Выходя из лазарета, Грейнджер обернулась, и я заметил в ее глазах тревогу. Очень хотелось думать, что это — за меня. Но я слишком долго уже жил на свете, чтобы так обольщаться.   
  
— Ты, говорят, опять героически кого-то спас? — Шеклболт невербально сотворил Муффлиато. И кто тут параноик?   
— Я случайно.   
— Хорошие у тебя случайности… Но я не об этом происшествии пришел разговаривать, — он умолк, ожидая, очевидно, что я попадусь в эту нехитрую ловушку. Я молчал тоже.   
— Минерва говорит, ты отказываешься вернуться на пост директора.   
Что он хотел услышать? Я ждал.   
— Вот упрямец… — министр вздохнул. — Снейп, как человека прошу — согласись. Минерва — хороший директор, но мне нужен ты.   
— Зачем?   
— Репутация у тебя подходящая.   
— Шутишь? — от изумления я чуть не подскочил. — Репутация убийцы и Упивающегося?   
— И героя, — хохотнул Кингсли. — Видишь ли… не всем по нраву нынешние порядки в министерстве и нынешний Министр, если уж откровенно. Вся эта шушера, которая пресмыкалась перед Волдемортом два года назад, теперь панически боится, что новая власть возьмет их за яйца. Пока наводили порядок в стране, пока шли суды — вроде как и не до того было, а теперь у меня руки и до них дошли. И они это понимают. Это еще не заговор… но уже почти. Ждать, когда меня скинут с кресла, я не собираюсь. Нет, это не жажда власти, если ты подумал. Это желание дать, наконец, людям жить спокойно. Заставить систему снова работать — и нормально работать. Хогвартс — часть системы, очень важная часть. И тот, кто стоит во главе Хогвартса — ключевая фигура. Движущая сила, если хочешь, — он держит в руках будущее нашего мира. У Минервы стальной хребет, но… война ее подломила. И она сама это понимает. Мне нужен тот, кто не сломается. Тот, кто сможет удержать в руках Хогвартс... особенно сейчас, когда с ним не все в порядке.  
— Какого черта ты решил, что это я?  
— Ты двужильный. И ты — человек Дамблдора.   
— Совет Попечителей…  
— Да клал я на Совет Попечителей! Прогнутся, никуда не денутся, они тоже те еще любители выехать на чужом горбу…   
— Меня ненавидят.   
— Кто поумнее — разберутся быстро, а мнение дураков… тебя оно волнует? Снейп, прекращай ломаться и займись, наконец, делом.   
— То есть, выбора у меня нет?   
— Выбор-то есть… но если ты и правда хочешь вернуться к своим котлам… жаль. Решай сам. Можешь не провожать.   
Министр кивнул на прощание и ушел, а я остался… что я мог ему сказать? Что не смогу быть директором, даже если бы захотел? Директор должен защищать школу и всех, кто в ней, а я даже котенка сейчас защитить не способен. Придется Кингсли Шеклболту искать другую кандидатуру или удовольствоваться Минервой. Едва я подумал об этом, как вдруг почувствовал сильнейшее головокружение. Комната плыла перед глазами, сознание грозило вот-вот отключиться. Что за дьявол? Неужели Шеклболт воздействовал на меня ментально? Но я ничего такого не почувствовал… Да, речь его была впечатляющей, но это были просто слова… никакой магии… Я осторожно, чтобы позорно не сверзиться с кровати, улегся и закрыл глаза.


	9. Chapter 9

Из лазарета я вышел на следующий день. Ни Минерва, ни кто-либо другой не спрашивал у меня, о чем говорил со мной Министр, из чего я сделал вывод, что предмет разговора был им известен. Решения я так и не принял. Точнее, решение могло быть только одно. Через пару дней ко мне заглянула Грейнджер, все еще выглядевшая как Диана Филдинг. Под предлогом подготовки ингредиентов к уроку она задержалась на весь вечер и весь вечер болтала ни о чем. Всегда считал пустой трёп раздражающим, но сегодня он меня даже успокаивал. Я отвлекался , и переставал думать о предложении Кингсли, а главное — чем для меня обернется отказ от этого предложения. Наивным юнцом я давно не был, чтобы поверить, что меня оставят в покое. Шеклболт хочет получить подконтрольного Северуса Снейпа — это несомненно. А ты как думал, Северус, — оправдали и забыли? Как бы не так! В общем-то Кингсли Шеклболт на посту Министра — далеко не худший вариант. Он, по крайней мере, умеет принимать решения, в отличие от, например, министра Фаджа. 

Словно в унисон моим размышлениям, Грейнджер заговорила о министре.   
— Кингсли прислал мне сову, пишет, что завтра встреча с руководством Гринготтса по моему делу… Просил до обеда не публиковать сенсационных разоблачительных статей, — она хихикнула. — А если серьезно, он думает, что есть все шансы договориться полюбовно. Гоблины, конечно, все равно будут жаждать моей крови, но хотя бы юридически им будет нечего больше предъявить. Директор переживает, что я сразу захочу покинуть Хогвартс, — при этих словах она как-то выжидающе посмотрела на меня.   
— Я бы на вашем месте не торопился… — договоренности договоренностями, но дразнить гусей — то есть гоблинов — стал бы только последний идиот. Она вроде не идиотка.   
— Думаете, мне все же будет, чего опасаться? Возможно… В общем-то мне здесь нравится — быть учителем нравится, я имею в виду — и, может, я останусь… под своим именем, конечно… если ничего не изменится.   
Она говорила какими-то загадками, но у меня не было ни сил, ни желания разгадывать их.   
— Профе… хм. Мистер Снейп, будет очень неуместно спросить у вас, о чем вы говорили с министром?   
Ну вот, а я только порадовался, что никто не сует свой любопытный нос в это дело.   
— Да, мисс Грейнджер, неуместно.   
— Ну ладно… хотя я и так догадываюсь: Кингсли предлагал вам вернуться, по-настоящему вернуться. Да?

Я пялился на кипящее в котле зелье и молчал.   
— Почему вы не хотите? Мне кажется, вы были бы лучшим из всех, кто вообще мог бы… Тем более, МакГоннагал говорит, что, вероятно, вы все еще директор… Она так думает, потому что замок ей не подчиняется. А вам? Вы не пробовали…  
— Прекратите, мисс Грейнджер, — сухо сказал я, не поворачиваясь к ней. — Неважно, что вы, или кто бы то ни было, думаете. Я не могу быть директором Хогвартса. Просто не могу.   
— Но почему? – до меня донесся шорох ее шагов и шелест мантии. Теперь она стояла прямо за моей спиной, я это чувствовал. — Что вам мешает? Или кто?   
— Никто… кроме меня самого, — неожиданно брякнул я. Как объяснить ей, не говоря о главном, не выдавая тайны? Или все-таки рассказать, как она рассказала мне свою? Нет, глупости. Я ее прижал, вот и пришлось ей раскрыть карты, а мне зачем откровенничать? Вряд ли, конечно, она побежит докладывать министру, если я попрошу ее молчать, но разве может Гермиона Грейнджер пройти мимо кого-то, кто, по ее представлениям, нуждается в помощи? Вот уж ее жалости и благотворительности мне точно не надо!   
— Не лезьте не в свое дело, — я отошел к шкафу с ингредиентами и сделал вид, что мне очень срочно надо найти что-то на самой дальней полке. — Не ждете же вы, что я буду объяснять мотивы своих поступков кому попало?   
— Нет… конечно, нет, сэр. Прошу прощения. 

На этом наш разговор закончился. Если я и ощущал неловкость за то, что нагрубил ей, то быстро убедил себя в том, что только так и смог от нее отвязаться. От ненужных вопросов и внимательных глаз. Пусть обратит свои взоры на какого-нибудь другого страдальца, нуждающегося в утешении. 

Прошло больше недели с визита министра. Не дав Кингсли никакого ответа, я надеялся, что он сочтет это ответом отрицательным и оставит меня в покое. Я почти убедил себя в этом и потому был обескуражен, получив в один прекрасный — фигурально выражаясь — день письмо с министерской печатью, в котором был только один знак. Вопросительный. Кингсли все-так ждал.   
Тролль дери твою бабушку, господин министр! Я не могу ответить тебе иначе, чем уже ответил Минерве! Я скомкал письмо и бросил его в камин. На кой я вообще согласился приехать сюда? Гнев на министра, на себя, на чертовы обстоятельства — на весь белый свет — душил меня, и я выскочил из лаборатории и рванул вон из замка. По пути кого-то сбил с ног, но даже не остановился, чтобы взглянуть — кого именно. 

В себя пришел только у озера, рассмеялся: видел бы меня сейчас кто, непременно решил бы, что Снейп побежал топиться. Пожалев, что не могу сотворить скамейку, отошел к большому дереву и прислонился к стволу. Следовало подумать и привести мысли в порядок. Сочинить вежливый, но однозначный ответ министру. Мои размышления были прерваны, даже не начавшись.   
— Вот вы где!   
Да что ж за наказание на мою голову! Откуда ты взялась, Грейнджер? Следишь ты за мной, что ли? Сейчас я был совсем не расположен ее видеть.   
— Между прочим, вы меня с ног сбили и даже не извинились!   
— И вы прибежали сюда за извинениями?   
— Нет, конечно. Я подумала, что что-то случилось. Вы выглядели… взволнованным. Нет. Вы выглядели так, будто Волдеморт воскрес.   
— Не воскрес, Грейнджер, не беспокойтесь. Мои проблемы вас никоим образом не касаются.   
— То есть, проблемы все-таки есть?   
— Грейнджер, как вас Поттер столько лет терпел? Вы своими вопросами выведете из себя кого угодно!   
— Гарри добрый, и он привык.   
— А я злой, поэтому шли бы вы отсюда.   
— А вы останетесь тут и будете злиться в одиночестве?   
— Вам-то какая разница? Только ради Мерлина, не говорите «я хочу помочь»! У меня на эти слова аллергия.   
— Тогда я помолчу, сэр. 

Она и правда замолчала, но ненадолго. Видимо, физически не умела молчать.   
— Это снова Кингсли, да? Они сегодня с МакГоннагал в министерстве встречались, мне Флитвик сказал. Знаете, я от него услышала странную вещь… он сказал, если вы не вернетесь, Хогвартсу придет конец.   
Да к дьяволу все. К дьяволу Кингсли, Минерву, Флитвика… Грейнджер… к дьяволу ее жалость и гриффиндорское благородство. Просто сказать ей. Просто объяснить, что все они надеются зря. Не потому, что я упрямлюсь или заламываю себе цену… Достало оно все. Я повернулся к Грейнджер и четко выговорил, глядя ей прямо в глаза:  
— Я не смогу стать директором Хогвартса, мисс Грейнджер, даже если меня будет просить об этом на коленях вся магическая Британия. Не смогу. Физически. Потому что я почти бессилен. Почти сквиб. Такой вот прощальный подарочек от Нагайны… или от Лорда. Директор должен защищать школу и учеников… я никого не смогу защитить. Вот вам правда.   
Я ожидал увидеть удивление в ее глазах, но увидел там только печаль. И понимание.   
— А я так надеялась, что ошибаюсь…   
Догадалась все-таки, всезнайка!  
— Я давно заметила, что вы почти не пользуетесь палочкой в лаборатории, почти все делаете вручную. И тогда в коридоре… удерживающее заклинание, конечно, энергоемкое, но не до обморока же с сильнейшим магическим истощением… Я думала, может, случайность… выходит, что нет.   
Я криво усмехнулся. Растерял ты, Северус, шпионские навыки, раз уж даже вчерашняя школьница тебя раскусила.   
— Вы ведь не показывались целителю? Конечно, нет, о чем я…  
— Вот именно, Грейнджер, о чем вы? Узнай хоть кто-то… я не прожил бы и недели.   
— Но ведь мне вы сейчас сказали? О, возьмете с меня Нерушимый Обет? Я готова…   
По-хорошему, стоило бы. Но я отмахнулся.   
— Хватит с меня нерушимых обетов, на всю оставшуюся жизнь хватит. Но, Грейнджер, если вы хоть слово скажете… Минерве, Поттеру, кому угодно…  
— Нет-нет-нет! – она подскочила и схватила меня за руку. — Нет, не скажу. Но… неужели нет выхода?   
— Пока я его не нашел.   
— А если… — она смотрела на меня не своими блеклыми глазами, но за ними я видел другие. — У вас нет магии и у Хогвартса тоже. Ну, не совсем нет… но… вы не думали, что это может быть связано?   
— Так предположила Минерва, но она, похоже, ошиблась. Я здесь почти три месяца, и результат нулевой. 

Грейнджер закусила губу; я вспомнил эту ее привычку, она так делала, когда глубоко задумывалась о чем-то. Машинально она теребила ворот мантии и, очевидно, бессознательно расстегнула его. Я увидел кулон, висевший у нее на шее, поверх платья. Мне почему-то захотелось, чтобы она сняла артефакт, захотелось посмотреть на нее настоящую. Я механически протянул к кулону руку, и Грейнджер вздрогнула.   
— Извините, — пробормотал я, чувствуя неловкость. Кто меня дернул лезть к ней?   
Вероятно, догадавшись, что я хотел сделать, она взялась за цепочку и дернула ее, пытаясь снять через голову. Цепочка зацепилась за ее волосы, и Грейнджер тихонько чертыхнулась, стараясь выпутаться.   
— Погодите, — я шагнул ей за спину. — Вы так все волосы выдерете, а Диана Филдинг, в отличие от вас, не может похвастать богатой шевелюрой. Стойте смирно. 

Осторожно, больше наощупь, я освобождал ее волосы из запутавшейся цепочки. Пришлось наклониться поближе, чтобы хоть что-то видеть в уже сгущающихся сумерках. Грейнджер замерла и, кажется, дышала через раз. Не сразу я сообразил, что ей, возможно, настолько неприятна моя близость. Эта догадка вдруг вызвала во мне злость, и я дернул цепочку сильнее, чем следовало. Грейнджер зашипела не хуже Нагайны, зато наконец-то оказалась свободна.   
— Держите, — сказал я, отодвигаясь от нее. — Не боитесь, что вас увидят посторонние?   
— Здесь не увидят, — ответила она, пряча кулон в карман мантии. Щеки ее были красными — от холода или от смущения? — Если бы студенты жили по-прежнему в башнях, тогда могли бы, да. А окна хаффлпаффского и слизеринского общежитий выходят на другую сторону. 

Мы замолчали. Разговор, поначалу такой непринужденный, не клеился. Мне казалось, Грейнджер испытывает неловкость рядом со мной. Неудивительно, если учесть, кто я — и кто она. Жаль. Мне даже начало нравиться наше общение. Не стоило привыкать, Северус. Ты вернешься в свой грязный Коукворт и снова запрешься в собственном доме, а она… у нее все будет в порядке. И пусть только какой-нибудь гоблин попробует испортить ей жизнь — заболеет, внезапно и с тяжелыми последствиями. Зельевар я, в конце концов, или хрен собачий? 

Грейнджер словно подслушивала мои мысли.   
— Вы не останетесь в Хогвартсе, да? — я убедил себя, что слезы в ее голосе мне лишь послышались.   
— Я ничего не могу ему дать, мисс Грейнджер.   
Никому ничего не могу. Даже если захочу.   
— Мне не переубедить вас? Разумеется, нет. Кто я такая… невыносимая всезнайка! — она судорожно рассмеялась.   
— И правда, невыносимая, — я постарался обратить все в шутку.   
— А если бы вас попросил сам Хогвартс?   
— Мисс Грейнджер, Хогвартс не живое существо… Да, мы привыкли полагать, что он обладает некоторой… волей, но он не разумен.   
— А что, если да? Что, если попробовать? Пойдемте! — она потянула меня за рукав.   
— Кулон… вы забыли его надеть.   
— Не забыла, просто не хочу.   
— Если вас увидят…  
— Министру придется пережить еще несколько неприятных минут. Ладно, он привычный. 

Она дотащила меня до замковых стен.   
— Попробуйте!   
— Что, мисс Грейнджер? Что я, по-вашему, должен сделать? Встать на колени?   
— Нет, мне кажется, достаточно просто… обратиться к нему.   
— К этой груде камня?  
— К магии этого места. К тому, что от нее осталось. А если вы и правда связаны?   
— О да… — я снова обрел способность к сарказму. — Нам не жить друг без друга?   
Грейнджер топнула ногой, не находя больше аргументов. 

— Ну, хорошо. Смотрите, — я приложил руку к серому камню стены. Где ты там, магия замка? Эта глупая девчонка считает, что мы с тобой связаны, потому что я когда-то дал клятву директора, а потом нарушил ее. Ну? Примешь ли ты обратно того, кто поклялся защищать и не защитил? Кто отказался от своих слов, кто бросил тебя в час опасности? Нет? И я бы не принял…

Камни оставались холодны, и я рассмеялся. Что, неужели думал, что чудо случится? Если Хогвартс и впрямь обладает чем-то вроде разума или воли, то он отказывает мне. Отказывает самому плохому своему директору… Он прав. А я — виноват. 

В меня ударила молния. Даже десяток молний — так мне показалось вначале. А потом во мне словно открылся шлюз, и магия хлынула сквозь меня сплошным потоком. Я на какое-то время ослеп и оглох, не чувствуя ничего, кроме этого потока. Когда зрение и слух вернулись ко мне, я оглянулся, ожидая увидеть, по меньшей мере, новый мир. Но передо мной был все тот же хогвартсский двор, серая стена замка и совершенно ошеломленная Гермиона Грейнджер.   
— Сэр? — шепотом спросила она. — Северус… это… получилось?   
— Кажется… — прохрипел я, не менее ошеломленный, чувствуя, как каждая клеточка моего тела буквально поет от переполнявшей ее магии.   
— Получилось! — завизжала Грейнджер и повисла у меня на шее. 

Вместо того чтобы согнать эту нахалку, я обхватил ее за талию и рассмеялся в голос.   
Получилось. Теперь мне не отвертеться, раз уж Хогвартс почему-то откликнулся и принял меня обратно.   
— Пошли! У нас, между прочим, куча работы! — я схватил Грейнджер за руку, и мы побежали в замок. Едва оказались в холле, как нам навстречу выскочила полосатая кошка, в прыжке оборачиваясь Минервой МакГоннагал. Вид у нее был сумасшедший — даже во время битвы за Хогвартс я такого не видел.   
— Северус! — Минерва бросилась к нам. — Замок пробудился!   
Я кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от улыбающейся мне Гермионы Грейнджер и сам невольно улыбаясь в ответ.


End file.
